1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to attachable and reattachable panels, particularly for water enclosing units, which are used to protect, enclose and/or cover an area such as a bathroom, steam room, shower, shower stall, bathtub, whirlpool bath, spa or the like. The present invention also relates to removable skirt panels, particularly for water enclosing units, that are used to enclose and/or cover a contained area containing equipment, wherein the panels are easily removed for easy access to the equipment. The present invention relates to hinged doors which are secured to a doorframe for water enclosing units. Additionally, the present invention relates to wall panels for use with water enclosing units.
2. Description of Related Art
Skirt panels for bathing fixtures and whirlpools are commonly used to hide unattractive space that encloses the mechanical parts of the fixture and plumbing. The facade of a bathtub typically provides a very plain, clean appearance. In some instances, a more decorative look for the front of the bathing fixture may be desirable. As a result, tub skirts have been provided with accessible openings. Hinged doors for bathing fixtures and whirlpools are commonly used to ingress and egress the interior space of the bathing units. Such hinged doors are especially useful for users that have difficulty navigating steps. Kits for forming aesthetically pleasing water enclosing units including back wall portions for the unit are also available. These kits often include multiple components that can be difficult to install.
There have been proposed various joining structures and fixtures for attaching skirt panels to bathing units. U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,133 describes aprons for bathtubs that use a suction cup. The suction cup does not allow for secure alignment and has no easily accessible opening for access to any equipment located behind it. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,940,906 and 5,864,898 disclose a skirt frame with a detachable panel that is held in place with hook and loop tabs, also known as Velcro®. However, regular access to the opening eventually causes the hook and loop tabs to collect debris which interferes with the secured fastening and alignment of the panel. U.S. Pat. No. 5,208,924 discloses a skirt frame and mechanically attachable panel that employs screws with caps. However, this does not provide easy access and, eventually, due to the plastic composition of the panels and frames, the threading for the screws can become stripped. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/396,001, entitled “Removable Skirt Panel”, owned by the assignee of the present invention and which is incorporated by reference in its entirety, teaches a series of magnets for creating a magnetic attraction between the panel and the frame of the bathing unit and between the door and the frame of a walk-in type unit.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved, low-cost apron assembly which allows for easy access to the plumbing equipment contained within the water enclosing unit. There is a further need for a simple, low-cost adjustable latch system that adequately secures the door of a water containment unit during use of the unit while compensating for manufacturing tolerances of the various components. There is also a need for a kit for installing aesthetically pleasing water enclosing units which are formed from a minimum number of components and are easy to install.